


Belegaeron's Granddaughters

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [18]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aliases, Backstory, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elf called Belegaeron had four granddaughters. Ice, Wind, Fire and Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belegaeron's Granddaughters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little backstory on DH AU Nimrodel and Mithrellas, and the OCs Rian and Carys

Belegaeron had four granddaughters. Ice, Wind, Fire and Earth. 

Ice: 

"Not good enough. Again." 

Nimrodel agreed. She raised her sword again. She always was her grandfather's favorite. 

Strong and proud, but bitter and cold like ice, it would be she who turned against him the most harshly. Nimrodel could not bend, not for her grandfather, not for her sisters, and not for King Amroth, whom she loved. Belegaeron had looked at her and seen his mother. She was like his mother, in some ways. But in others, she was like his father. What doesn't bend, must break. 

 

Wind: 

"Is there nothing in your head but air?" He demanded. 

Rian took her eyes from the butterfly reluctantly. It never failed to amaze her that the pretty winged thing had once been a caterpillar. 

"Are you even listening?" Belegaeron asked intently, his calm cutting more than his fire. 

Rian hadn't been. She hardly ever did. She could never compare to Nimrodel and she was not particularly inspired to try. It was easier to just float through life, so that was what she did. 

But Belegaeron never gave up on her. And when the time came to fight, she could, because he had taught her. When the time came to wait, she could, because he had been patient with her, in his own way. And when the time came to live again, Rian could do that too. She was the survivor. That, too, she had learned from her grandfather. 

Fire: 

"And...just so." 

Mithrellas pulled the sword from the fire, and plunged it into the water. Nimrodel was grandfather's favorite, but Mithrellas was a promising smith. It gave her a special place, in grandfather's heart. So had her temper, in a backwards way. Her parents hadn't known what to do about her toddler rages. Her grandfather had carried her into the woods and left her there. In retrospect, it had been cruel, but effective. He seemed to love her for the flaw, and even more for having mastered it. 

Still, Mithrellas didn't compete with Nimrodel; the other elleth was enough older that it didn't make sense. 

But she did play the mediator; Grandfather liked her, but not as much as Nimrodel. 

She got on with Nimrodel - they were both hard-workers. 

Mithrellas could get Rian to do things that no one else could. Mithrellas knew how to take raw ore and let it tell her what it should become, and how it should be shaped. She did much the same for Rian. 

And later for Celebrimbor, whom she loved and served. And then, much later, for Imrazor, whom she loved and married. 

Earth: 

Carys was a surprise. Nimrodel raised her. Mithrellas should have, because she was Carys' sister, not just her cousin. But Mithrellas was in Eregion, and grandfather had never really known how to raise a little elleth anyway, despite having given birth to three of them, and caring for Nimrodel as well. 

Nimrodel was strong and beautiful. Just like Belegaeron, she demanded nothing less than perfection. Carys got away with being imperfect. It always baffled Rian and later Mithrellas, but Carys was the baby. Mostly, no one minded. 

Grandfather trained Carys, too, but Nimrodel helped quite a bit. Carys was not particularly interested, but she learned because she had to. Belegaerons' granddaughters did not have a choice. Grandfather died, and Nimrodel bound them all by an oath. 

Later, Carys made a choice. His name was Emlyn, and he was beautiful. Less so than the average elf, but Carys didn't care. She broke oath with her sisters, and bore Emlyn three beautiful sons. 

Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil were Belegaeron's first great-grandchildren, but they would not be his last. Mithrellas' children spilled his blood into the lines of the Dol Amroth Princes and the Lords of Anfalas, and eventually into all of the noble houses of Gondor and its allies, including the House of the Stewards and the Kings of Rohan. Rian's children were the first grandchildren of the elven King of the Greenwood - his foster-son's children, and not his own blood, but loved all the same. 

Almost all of Belegaeron's line, no matter how distant, could sing beautifully. Some things ran in the blood. And other things, fortunately, did not. Or at least, could be mastered.


End file.
